


Tami Taylor NSFW Alphabet

by flickawhip



Category: Friday Night Lights (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: As the title says
Relationships: Tami Taylor/Original Female Character(s)





	Tami Taylor NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Tami is usually the one needing the aftercare, she likes to be held and treasured. Loved for what she is and how she likes to be loved. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Tami tends to love someone’s hands. Her lover’s hands. 

Her lovers usually love the way her eyes light up when she’s loved. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Tami is often embarrassed by the way she cums. Most times she’s timid but she loves when her lovers enjoy her cum. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Tami loves being held down, even if she needs reassurance when you hold her down. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Tami is only really experienced with ‘Coach’. She requires more help with another woman although she is more than eager to be with women too. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Tami is very naïve but she does love to sit on your lap for lovemaking, often burrowing her face into your neck. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Tami tends to take things seriously, although she loves the way you can make her laugh when she’s too tense to have pleasure otherwise. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Tami is cleanshaven in all the right places. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Tami loves to be able to sit in your lap and stare into your eyes whilst you make love. She loves to feel close to you. She also loves being held and touched gently. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Tami doesn’t tend to masturbate. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Mild Mommy Kink.   
Strap-Ons.  
Semi rough sex. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Bedrooms. Only bedrooms. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Tami gets off on being wanted and loved. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing with body fluid beyond cum or the occasional spit, perhaps blood if engaging in period sex. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Tami loves to both give and receive. She is better at receiving, although she is more than happy to learn how to give. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Most times Tami loves it slow and sensual, although she is more than capable of fast and rough when she’s stressed enough. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Tami doesn’t really like quickies, although she will engage if desperate enough. It’s very rare however.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Tami will experiment as long as it’s safe. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Tami has decent stamina, she often only wants and needs one round although she is more than happy to be made to wait for a release. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Strap-Ons and the odd vibrator. Usually Tami wants the play on herself, but only with a partner. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Tami isn’t a tease unless she’s been stressed for a few days. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Tami is often muted, although she loves to moan and often hides her face in people’s necks to silence herself. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Tami is a snugglebug, she needs tenderness. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Tami loves to wear pretty, lacy, underwear, although she rarely bothers with it if she’s staying at home. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Tami loves how high her sex drive gets with a lover, although she is quietly confident in it. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Tami often falls asleep quickly.


End file.
